


Triad

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: All's Fair [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sam, Bisexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Messy Breakup, Multi, Pet Names, Questioning Dean, Romance, Sexual Identity, Threesome - M/M/M, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean come to terms with their feelings for one another. Crowley ends his affair with Sam to pursue his brother but it doesn't go quite as planned. Continuation from Part 1 of the series, although reading that is not necessary to understand this.</p><p>This is abandoned. It was not going where I wanted it to go as part two of the All's Fair Series. Pieces of it will be used for the actual part two, but as a whole this is now non-canon in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
> Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
> Did you have to hit me where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
> And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

“Moose,” Crowley purred as he pulled away from Sam’s lips. Another night, another hotel, another very sticky Sam.

“Mmm?” He cocked an eyebrow, mind still foggy from their tryst. 

“You know I love our time together, truly.”

Sam frowned. He didn’t like where this was going.

“But just to clarify, you know we aren’t exclusive, yeah?”

He laughed a little. “What, you mean outside of my extracurriculars with Cas? Yeah, no, obviously. Why would you even ask that?”

“Well, I was just pondering another venture and wanted to make sure there’d be no hard feelings.”

Sam shrugged, “Honestly, I assumed you were in someone else’s bed basically every night.”

“Don’t I wish. Sadly, I’m far too busy. Most of my recreation time’s been going to you.”

“That’s… surprisingly flattering. So are you saying you want to stop… this?” he gestured between the two of them.

“No, no, not entirely, at least. Just... cut back a bit.”

He shrugged again, only mildly disappointed. “Sure. It sounds like you have someone in mind.”

“Eh… I might. Not sure they’re interested though, I’ll have to find out.”

Something about the way Crowley spoke seemed evasive. Sam tried to puzzle it out before speaking again but had no luck. “Well, you’re pretty convincing when you want to be,” he hoped to get more from his tone.

“True.”

One word? That much opportunity to gloat or boast or segue into making out again and he goes with a single word? Something was very not right. Sam tried to sound nonchalant. “Anyone I know?”

“Nah, I highly doubt it,” he answered almost too quickly.

“I know a lot of people. Try me,” Sam was becoming slightly agitated, although he didn’t know why.

Crowley was quiet for a bit, analyzing Sam and predicting outcomes of various phrasing. “Alright, Moose, since you’re apparently so curious,” and because you’ll find out anyway, was the part he did not say, “I’m considering testing the waters with Dean,” no ‘squirrel’, no ‘big brother’, Crowley wanted to make this as non-inciteful as possible.

Sam stared, a dozen thoughts and feelings running through him. He sat up, then, with a demeanor so cool it made Crowley nervous, Sam responded. “No.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “No? What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no, Crowley. You’re not going to fuck my brother.”

“I don’t recall asking you for permission, Sam.” 

The use of his actual name stung harder than he would have anticipated. “I couldn’t care less what miscellaneous whores and demons you take to bed - I really couldn’t. But when it comes to people who matter, like my brother… no. You’re mine, and I’m not going to share you.”

Crowley furrowed his brow. This wasn’t kinky play time, Sam really was serious. “Yours? If anyone belongs to anyone here it-” he was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the property. Fine. We’re mutually owned, whatever. Point is, you’re not getting into bed with Dean.”

“I think that’s really up to him, love.”

Sam had almost forgotten what it sounded like to be called ‘love’ with such a facetious tone. It was salt in the wound created by the use of his real name. “Fine. You’re so dead set on it, then fucking fine. But we’re done. I’ve got a one Winchester policy. The _second_ you try to pursue that, all of this is over. Permanently. Make your choice.”

He scoffed, “Permanently? I don’t think either of you boys know the meaning of the word. Let me tell you how this is going to go. I’m going to get Dean into bed with me whether you like it or not. We’re going to have an incredible time, and then I’m going to decide if it’s even worth coming back to you. If it is - and let’s be honest, it may not be, you always have been the less talented one - I will, and you’ll be grateful for the scraps off your brother’s plate just like you’ve always been.”

Sam stared in stunned, pained silence. “Get the fuck out, and don’t you dare fucking come near me _or_ my brother.”

“Or you’ll what, pet?” Crowley challenged.

Sam had no response he thought he could actually follow through with.

“Yeah, thought so. I will be going now, but I’ll be seeing Dean real soon. Oh, and thanks for the good run. Why don’t you buy yourself something nice, like maybe a ride home,” and with that he was gone, leaving a stack of American bills in his wake. His goal was to make Sam feel like a whore, and it certainly worked.

Sam cradled his head in his palms, cursing himself for getting into this, telling himself that he had always known it would end poorly and how stupid he was for ever involving himself. Betrayal, fear, jealousy, and self-loathing swirled in him. After very many moments, it dawned on him that he was stranded in Minneapolis, six-hundred miles from home, with nothing but wallet, cellphone and clothes. He was going to have to either ask Cas to help him out, call Dean for a ride, or take the money from Crowley. Each option seemed worse than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam finally pulled himself out of bed, resolved to ask Cas for help. First, though, he cleaned up the wrecked room and went to shower, trying to cover up what happened here. He knew it wouldn’t bother Cas, that wasn’t the point - he just couldn’t stand to wear the smell of Crowley back into the bunker. When he left here, he needed to leave him behind.

Once clean, Sam started to put his clothes back on. “Cas… I really… I could really use your help here. I know, typical, I fuck up and ask you to bail me out…”

Castiel was there before Sam could get his belt buckled. The pain on the Winchester’s soul was apparent, and Cas drew him into an embrace. They were quiet, and Sam focused on the sound of Castiel’s heartbeat.

“What happened?” he finally asked.

Sam pulled back slowly and grabbed his shirt, speaking while pulling it on. “I think… I think Crowley and I just broke up.”

He furrowed his brow. “I didn’t realize you were dating.”

“We weren’t! Just… whatever it is we were doing, we’re not doing it anymore.”

“I gather the decision was not reached amiably.”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s a nice way to put it.”

Cas nodded. “If I may… what made you decide to stop?”

Sam had to think about it for a minute, pinpointing the baseline cause. “I guess… it all cascaded when he told me he wanted to fuck Dean.” 

“I see…” Castiel wasn’t saying something.

“I told him I wasn’t comfortable with that, and he sort of lost it.” Sam wasn’t the most reliable narrator.

They were quiet for another moment. Castiel still wasn’t saying something.

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged on his over shirt. “Any response?”

“I’m very sorry that happened. It seems to have hurt you a great deal.”

“It sucks, yeah. Mostly I’m just angry I let myself trust him like that. I guess I’m lucky this is the worst that’s come from it,” so far, anyway, but Sam wasn’t going to put that on Castiel’s shoulders yet.

“So you’re not too upset that he has a sexual interest in Dean?”

“Well…” he bit at his lower lip, “I guess I am, yeah. I’m not… I’m not a stepping stone, you know? It used to happen all the time when we were kids. Girls would basically use me to get on Dean’s radar. I was gawky and weird, he was cool and dangerous... And more often than not he’d sleep with them. Not that I blame him, I guess, but it sucked.”

He nodded. “I’ve faced similar situations, I can relate.”

Sam almost laughed, there was no way. “Uh… similar how, Cas?”

“Vessels would open their hearts to the Will of God, but refuse my occupation because they were only interested in my older brothers.”

That… was surprisingly similar. “Uh, yeah, that’s… that seems pretty rough.”

He shrugged, “Jimmy has served me better than anyone else would have. I think it’s worked out in the end.”

Sam pondered the metaphor between vessels and lovers and kinds of consent, and if it was possible to be in an abusive relationship with your vessel. Remembering Gadreel, he was sure it was. Cas brought him out of his thoughts.

“This seems like a bad time, but I feel I’ll get a more genuine answer if I bring it up now. I was… considering telling your brother how I feel about him, but it would not be worth it to me if it caused you pain.”

He tried to puzzle out just was Castiel was talking about. How did he feel about Dean? It slowly dawned on him. “Can you be a little more specific?”

There was no anger or hurt in Sam’s voice. This was a good start. “I would like to make it explicitly clear to Dean that I harbor deep and long-standing romantic love for him. I don’t anticipate he will return the sentiment, but I would like it to be known regardless.”

Sam’s neutral expression quickly turned to one of near-joy. “Yeah, yes, definitely. Do that. Cas, absolutely, how could that possibly hurt me? Love is… Love is completely different from whatever it is Crowley wants with him, like not even on the same plane of existence. And you’re not - It was always him, you know? Honestly, you’ve always, like…”

Castiel gave a small smile. “Shared a profound bond?” Even he knew it was a cliche now.

“Well, yeah, but I mean… I just feel like you’ve always loved him. There was never any deception there. And you just… you’re so good for him.”

“Thank you, Sam. Your blessing means a lot to me.”

Sam grinned back at him. “I mean it, man. Tell him. Like, right now. Don’t wait.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah!”

“Should… can I take you home first?” He wasn't actually sure.

Sam laughed, “Yeah, I guess you should probably do that. But take me right to my room, I think Dean'll be more, uh... forthcoming if he thinks I'm not home."


	3. Faithfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highway run  
> Into the midnight sun  
> Wheels go round and round  
> You're on my mind  
> Restless hearts  
> Sleep alone tonight  
> Sending all my love  
> Along the wire
> 
> -Faithfully, Journey

Sam paid no mind to the time when he gave Castiel the advice to talk to Dean, and Cas paid no mind when he took it. It was well after three in the morning, and Cas was knocking on Dean’s bedroom door.

He opened the door and stood before the angel in nothing but PJ pants. The button was open. Cas tried not to seem like he had noticed.

“What the hell, man? It’s 3:52, what is so damned important? I needs my beauty sleep.”

“I have to speak with you.”

He sighed heavily, “Now?”

“Yes, it has to be now.”

Another sigh. Dean stuck his head out and looked around. “Sammy around?”

“No. Can I come in now please?”

“What, you wanna talk in my room?”

“Yes.”

“W… Okay, sure, just let me get dressed real quick…”

“No, there’s no need.”

“Ohhhhkay, you’re acting pretty weird, Cas, I hope you know that,” he shrugged and stepped away from the door. He took a seat on his bed, legs open and the hole in his pants gaping somewhat. Cas tried not to look like he noticed.

“Yes, I am aware. Thank you,” he shut the door and stood a few feet in front of Dean. He considered sitting, but was afraid he would lose his courage. Already it was waning, and he was quiet for longer than Dean cared to deal with.

“Look, talk or get out. I’m tired.”

Castiel nodded very seriously. “I came to tell you… something that is very important…” he stalled for time while re-fortifying. “Something that has been unsaid for a long time.”

Dean squinted. “What the hell?” he spoke under his breath. “Look, Cas, seriously. Get it out or get you out. If the sun is up before I’m asleep again, payment is comin’ outta your ass.”

Castiel had no idea what that meant, but took it as a sign of displeasure. He steeled himself. “Dean, I want you to know that I love you, and that I have for a number of years.”

He cocked his head a little, “Uh… I love you too, buddy. What’s going on? Are you dying?”

He grunted. Clearly his message was not received as he meant it. “No, Dean, I’m not dying. I don’t… I don’t mean that I love you… I just…”

“Uh, okay, ouch?”

“No, I- what I mean is, I’m _in_ love with you.”

Dean watched Castiel with both eyebrows raised, wheels clearly turning in his mind. “Uh… uhm, okay, uh…” he denied it, “I don’t… I’m not sure you know what that actually means, Cas. Being in-love, that’s like, you know,” he broke into one line of impromptu song “When a maa-aan loves a woooman,”

He narrowed his eyes, “Being in love is like Percy Sledge?”

“I was going more Michael Bolton, but… yeah, you get the idea.”

Another grunt. He rubbed his forehead briefly. “Yes, Dean, I’m familiar with the concept of being in love. Humans didn’t invent it, you know.”

“Yeah, okay, but…”

Castiel cut him off. “I feel a deep romantic and spiritual connection to you. I always want to be with you, and protect you, and when you hurt my heart hurts for you. I think about you more more often than is warranted. I make stupid choices in an effort to keep you safe and happy. I would, and have, and probably will again, die for you or anyone you love. My devotion to my father and loyalty to my brothers have been completely replaced by my devotion and loyalty to you. I fell from grace to be near you, Dean. Remembering your smile has kept me going in the most impossible of situations. I-... ‘Faithfully’ makes me cry, Dean. Journey. And I don’t mean like a single stoic tear, I mean like actually cry. I am in love with you. I don’t expect you to reciprocate, but you have to at least believe me.”

Dean was quiet for many minutes, and Cas waited for anything from him. Dean wanted to crack a joke or change the subject or anything to keep him from dealing with this right now, but he didn’t. He focused. He owed it to Cas to take this to heart.

Castiel finally sat down. He had plenty of patience.

With a heavy, soul-unburdening sigh, he was finally ready to talk. “Yeah… I, uh… I think I’m in love with you too, Cas. I think I have been for a long time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley entered his kingdom with a flourish of rage. “No one, not a single fucking soul enters my chambers until I say otherwise, _**do you understand me**_?” he barked at his demonic doorman.

There was a line of petitioners, but he dare not argue with Crowley in this state. “Yes, King.”

He literally snarled, “ _ **Don’t**_ call me that. Find another title.” He stormed past the lesser demon and slammed his door behind him.

He poured a glass of scotch, nearly to the brim of the crystal, and downed it so fast his throat felt like fire. 

_The nerve of my Moose - Sam, trying to possess me like that. Sam knows how it works, I’ve been very explicit. Well, maybe just sort of explicit. Okay, maybe a bit vague. Still! I can’t stand being bound like that; Moose should bloody well know better! How’d he expect me to react?!_

The anger was beginning to subside, and guilt was slowly showing in its wake. 

_Sam’s been so good to me ‘til now. Better than I deserve, no doubt. And we do flow so perfectly together… Oh, and that little soul-contract fantasy of his, we’ve barely scratched the surface._

He let out a deep sigh.

_Even I have to admit it was more than a little callous to approach him about Dean in that manner... But ‘mutually owned’? How dare he say that to me! What, did he expect me to just take it?!_

Crowley ran his teeth over his lower lip. _Yeah, I suppose maybe I just should’ve…_

He groaned and flopped onto his throne. “Dear fuck, I hate apologizing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Sam had just finished making lunch for himself when there was a knock at the bunker door. Immediately on guard, he considered calling for Dean but thought better. He strode to the door, blade in hand, and checked out the small peep hole. “Son of a…”

With his knife arm hidden, he cracked the door. “What the hell do you want, Crowley?”

“Sam, lovely, just the bloke I was looking for. Could we maybe, uhm, have a chat?”

“A- a chat? What the fuck do you think you and I could possibly have to talk about?” he didn’t bother concealing his anger.

Crowley cleared his throat and linked his hands behind his back. “Well, I thought we could start with…” he hesitated, trying to force the words out of his mouth. “I thought, I mean I think, well I know… I owe you an apology, Moose. I overreacted and said some things I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. Truly.”

Sam softened a bit and nodded. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

“Yeah, well, just trying to do the right thing. D’you wanna get out of here and talk about it? We could grab a bite,” he gave a mischievous smirk, “maybe get a room?”

Sam scoffed. “Get a room? Yeah, no, not a chance.”

Crowley frowned. “Are you busy or something?”

“Nope, not busy at all. Wait, did you think apologizing would fix this? Nooo, good God, no. We’re still done.”

“But I…” he didn’t really have an end to his sentence. He looked dejected.

“Look, honestly, that was the best way our… thing, or whatever, could have ended. No one was physically hurt, we have no blood feud, Dean isn’t trying to kill you. Let’s quit while we’re ahead, okay? We both know it was never going to last.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re right, probably is for the best,” he certainly didn’t feel like it was for the best.

“I do hate you marginally less now, though, since you said you’re sorry. There’s that, I guess.”

Not enough of a consolation. “Yeah, there’s that.”

They were quiet for a minute.

“So, I’m gonna,” Sam motioned back into the bunker.

“Yeah, right. Just, uh, is Dean around?”

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course he was still going after his brother. “Yeah, he is. But he’s not interested, Crowley, and I’m not going to enable your destined-to-fail seduction attempts.”

“Please, I wouldn’t ask that of you. He’d asked about Juliette and Hellhound wounds last we spoke, I just wanted to pass along some more information to him. Can you get him, please?”

“Can’t. He’s busy.”

“Right this moment? Are you sure? Could you check?”

Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He and Cas have barely left his room in, oh, three days? He’s not available.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “Are they… I mean, for the same reason we wouldn’t?”

“For the same reason we wouldn’t have, yeah, I guess you could put it like that. They’re probably doing a lot more talking than we would’ve, though.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I could make you talk quite a bit,” he grinned.

Sam stifled a reminiscent memory. “Yeah, not happening. He’s busy. You can leave now.”

"Wait, doesn't that make you jealous? I know you and the angel had a thing going."

"Nope. Cas loves him, and neither of us have ever been just a fuck to him. It's completely different."

“Very well,” he said with a sigh, not caring to argue right now. “Tell him to give me a ring, will you?”

“Yep.” Sam closed the door, maybe a bit prematurely, and went back to his lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let the subscribers know, this fic is dead. I didn't like where it was going. There is going to be a sequel to Speak of the Devil, just navigate to part 2 of the All's Fair series.


End file.
